Jose "Tremendo" Guerra
Jose Guerra, nicknamed "Tremendo", is a general of''' Los Muertos.' Statistics *Name: ''Jose “Tremendo” Guerra *Affiliation: Los Muertos *Position: Chief Drug Czar *Likes: Wine, Women, and…more wine and women *Dislikes: Party Crashers Background Los Muertos’ self-styled “Man in Black,” Jose “Tremendo” Guerra cuts an imposing profile, befitting his reputation as the gang’s top drug supplier. His public persona as a successful nightclub owner with an affection for gaudy gold necklaces, leopard-print shirts, and red leather pants masks his true identity as a methodical, cold-blooded killer who pumps poison into La Mugre’s streets. From his coastal nightclub Guerra is able to traffic in high quantities of narcotics that account for a large portion of Los Muertos’ income. This shameful practice has been allowed to thrive for far too long, Agent—it’s time to bring an end to Jose Guerra’s dancehall days. Party All The Time Located on the northeast corner of La Mugre’s south island, Guerra’s nightclub is easily identifiable, as its owner has plastered his name all over the building’s exterior—a monument to his own limitless narcissism. But don’t let the flashy lights and liberating dance grooves fool you, Agent. The nightclub is a perverse den of vice and sin that lures the decent people of La Mugre down a twisted spiral of lascivious behavior, promiscuous dancing, illicit drug consumption, and other questionable activities. Guerra uses the club as a front for his numerous criminal operations, most notably drug running, and its reputation as a popular haven for Los Muertos underlings means you will always find it well fortified. Party Crashing The Royal Vista Supply Point is directly adjacent to the club, so claim that first and use it as a staging ground while you plan your next move. You could just burst through the front door—if you like pain. You’ll find the entrance well guarded by Los Muertos gang members and drugged-out clubgoers looking for a fight. All are expendable, Agent. The nightclub lawn is set on a large, wide-open space, ideal for crashing through with the Agency Truck Cab, or doing donuts in the Supercar. Just avoid the garden pool on the east lawn; Agency vehicles don’t float…yet. Once you’ve cleared out the front lawn, scale around back. Guerra’s minions will be waiting for you behind a series of sharp turns, so be on your guard. All it takes is one well-placed grenade and you might find yourself splattered across the jagged coastline. You’re most likely to find Guerra on the bottom tier of the garage, surrounded by a small fort of loading boxes—not to mention several well-armored thugs packing grenades. Lucky for you, there are plenty of crates and barrels filled with volatile materials that you can use to keep Guerra pinned down as well as wipe out some of his defenders. Just be careful you don’t get wiped out in the process, Agent. Once his bodyguards have been neutralized, it should only take a few carefully-placed kicks to the groin area to send Guerra to that big dancehall in the sky. If jumping directly into the firefight isn’t your style, there’s more than one way to take Guerra down. The nightclub also has a back entrance that can be exploited by Agents who value a more discrete approach. Starting at the Supply Point, jump down to the seaside path overlooking the water. Be careful not to fall in as you storm the compound, Agent. You might set off one of the floating mines and then where would you be? Scattered into little bits across the seaside, that's where. You can hear the loud dance beats thumping as you approach—that’s the sound of depravity, Agent, and it’s your job to shut this party down. With your strength you should be able to quickly kick the gate open, and from there you can either eliminate the thugs patrolling the back garage or commandeer a nearby vehicle and make a beeline for Guerra. Guerra is likely the most mobile boss you’ll face in La Mugre, and, like the coward he is, he’ll flee for higher ground when he sees you approaching. His destination is the rooftop gazebo, a small, confined area, perfect for a well-placed grenade. Make sure Guerra’s last martini is stiff, cold, and on the rocks. Walkthrough *here Category:Crackdown characters Category:Los Muertos Generals Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters